Sin otra opción
by Emmie Gin
Summary: Sola estás buscando algo insignificante. No sabes donde te hallas y mucho menos donde hallar. Sueles pensar en tu muerte pero la de los demás es la principal.


**Sin otra opción**  
Disclaimer: _Personajes de Suzanne Collins_.  
Historia original. Basado en los capítulos 20 y 21 del primer libro.

* * *

Glimmer.

Marvel.

En cualquier momento, quizás, Cato.

Me siento sola, pero ya no sé lo que sentir. Estos son Los Juegos del Hambre y tengo un solo objetivo en mente: matar.

Mi nombre es Clove; soy del Distrito 2, construcción. Desde mis cinco años hasta hoy entreno para ser una Profesional en los Juegos. Pero realmente me pregunto si eso bastará para mí. A la "Chica en llamas" no la logro ubicar, la pelirroja del 5 siempre se escapa, al enamorado del 12 lo perdí de vista y Cato, quien es de mi Distrito, lo siento más alejado que a todos. Quizás esté pensando a quien matar ahora, pero no hay un camino concreto por el que estamos yendo, y yo no puedo ocupar ese tema en mi mente. Debo ser fuerte. Y lo soy. Sé que nadie podrá contra mí. Según mis cálculos, quedamos seis: dos del 2, una del 5, uno del 11 y dos del 12. Me puedo permitir pensar en que sucederá en estos días si nadie asesina a alguien, seguiremos quedando seis y eso, al Capitolio, no les hace gracia. Indudablemente pensarán en algo para unirnos y ver como nos matamos mutuamente.

Cato se aleja unos metros de donde estamos y decido correr para alcanzarlo, sus pasos son muy largos comparados con los míos, pero al correr lo supero con mi rapidez, por ser más chica y más veloz. «_¿Qué habrá visto?_» Me pregunto constantemente. Sé que si le cuestiono no me responderá. Aún así lo persigo. Pero... no hay nada, sólo era un conejo, al cual yo mato al instante. Y otra vez pienso que si seguimos con pocas provisiones, no duraremos mucho. Poco después llegamos al lago y me doy el placer de mojarme un poco, está haciendo calor y un poco de agua no me vendría mal. De vez en cuando miro a Cato para saber si tiene alguna idea o algo nuevo para contarme, pero siempre es lo mismo, sigue distante en sus propios pensamientos. Quiero tomarle la mano y decirle que todo estará bien y que somos fuertes e invencibles, pero ni yo me creo eso. Ya no hay nada en que creer. Nos internamos rápidamente de vuelta en el bosque, ya habíamos decidido que no podemos quedarnos quietos en un lugar, excepto si hay que descansar o dormir. Aún es de día y es por eso que no debemos parar.

Caminamos toda la mañana, buscando comida o a los demás, yo estoy enzarzada conmigo misma en busca de la chica del Distrito 12, pero sigo sin encontrarla. Es tan vivaz que seguro se halla por algún lugar con agua y con su enamorado. Aún así, no voy a buscarla y creo que hago bien. «_No iré a buscar a nadie, que me encuentren ellos._» Pienso; y con esa idea, sigo caminando.

La tarde llega y Cato y yo proponemos a la vez buscar un sitio para descansar. Como hacemos siempre, armas en mano y estar alertas, pero lo más importante es: descansar. Necesitamos energías. Yo me quedaré despierta hasta la noche para saber si hoy mataron a alguien, aunque de seguro nadie ha muerto. Frustrada por mis pensamientos, me acuesto al instante, pero apenas toco el suelo con mi cabeza, suenan las trompetas informando un nuevo anuncio para nosotros: una nueva regla. Miro a Cato brevemente, y veo un signo de sorpresa en su rostro. En los Juegos esto no sucede siempre, pero debe ser algo importante para que lo anuncien. Escuchamos atentamente a Claudius Templesmith comunicando que habrá un banquete al otro día, en el alba, y allí encontraremos lo que necesitamos ahora. Asiento con la cabeza, es una buena oportunidad de encontrar a los demás y matar algunos. Rápidamente me acuesto de vuelta, pensando en el mañana. Al cabo de unos minutos, me duermo.

Sueño conmigo. Veo sangre en mis manos y bajo la mirada hasta mis pies, donde se posa un cuchillo ensangrentado. Pero no veo alguna herida en mis manos, así que bruscamente veo a mí alrededor, encontrando árboles por todas partes. Camino –no sé si asustada o entusiasmada por lo que me vaya a topar– y encuentro un cuerpo que yace en el suelo. Es Cato. Corro rápidamente y veo que su cuerpo está totalmente atiborrado de sangre. Lo había matado yo misma.

Me despierto, siento como si no hubiera dormido nada, pero me doy cuenta de que descansé tres o cuatro horas. Suficiente. Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas con el sueño, ¿tendré que matarlo al final de los Juegos? No creo. Templesmith nos dijo que puede haber dos ganadores de un mismo Distrito, aunque no sé si confiar en sus palabras o en mi sueño. Me levanto del suelo e instantáneamente agito a Cato quien, alerta, observa a su alrededor con el entrecejo fruncido, de seguro despierta pensando que está en su hogar con su familia para después darse cuenta de que aún permanece en los Juegos del Hambre.

El sol está saliendo y eso significa una sola cosa: el banquete. Tal como lo aprendimos en nuestro Distrito, Cato y yo corremos sigilosamente por el bosque sin hacer ruido alguno. Estos momentos son perfectos para asesinar a alguien y aún debemos permanecer con vida, sería aburrido morir en un momento como éste. No sin diversión. Me atasco con una rama lo cual me hace tambalear y pienso que voy a caer, pero Cato me ataja. Le agradezco con una sonrisa a cambio de que él siga corriendo. Detesto el hecho de que no piense en sus sentimientos, sólo en los Juegos y matar.

Cuando llegamos, Cato sube –como puede– a un árbol, pero por su peso no puede, y sólo se ubica en una rama muy baja que hasta yo puedo alcanzar y subirme. Me escondo detrás de un arbusto.

Pasan cinco minutos hasta que alguien corre por el terreno: es la chica del Distrito 5, la pelirroja. Y, si tuviera un par de flechas y un arco –y saber usarlos– la mataría al instante. Pero escapa y yo sólo protesto en que estuvo cerca de morir. Cato hace un ademán de querer salir pero lo que vemos ahora sólo me sorprende. Katniss sale de su escondite para ir a buscar el bolso del Capitolio y yo salgo al instante, quiero matarla. Agarro uno de mis cuchillos y se lo tiro, pero sólo pasa rozando al lado suyo. Ella me lanza una flecha de la cual corro rápidamente hacia un costado, aunque no más veloz que ésta y me lastima un brazo, el izquierdo. Gimo de dolor pero aún así me contengo, corro hacia ella, no va a escapar fácilmente. Cuando la alcanzo, saco uno de mis cuchillos y le corto la frente, al instante empieza a sangrar. Me tiro contra ella al suelo. Me doy la libertad de divertirme con Katniss, torturarla, jugar.

—¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo? —le pregunto mientras pienso en lo que va a continuar, si sacar uno de mis cuchillos o hacer algún movimiento para que no se mueva constantemente como lo hace ahora.

—Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato —responde como puede. Lo siguiente que hace es gritar: —¡Peeta!

La callo al instante pegándole y mirando para mi derecha, busco al chico y no está. Cato aún sigue en el árbol «_Por lo menos, me deja a mí sola la diversión._»

—Mentirosa. Está casi muerto —sonrío ante esto, él nos facilitaría las cosas, el final—, Cato sabe bien donde cortó. Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. ¿Qué hay en esa mochilita tan mona? ¿La medicina para tu chico amoroso? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver.

Disfrutando, saco de mi campera un cuchillo, miro brevemente a Cato que aún sigue en el árbol, expectante, y vuelvo a mirarla a ella. No es tan fea, como supuse el día que empezamos a entrenar, tiene lindo cuerpo y parece vivaz, pero la tengo atada entre la vida y la muerte, siendo muchos quienes vamos a presenciarlo.

—Le prometí a Cato que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo. —Quiere correrse sin éxito y sigo hablando sin interrumpirme —Olvídalo, Distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

La sostengo del pelo, examinando su rostro, busco el lugar exacto para cortar y le sonrío de vuelta, invitándola a que disfrute como el Capitolio, los Distritos, Cato quien mira desde el árbol y yo, que tengo sed de venganza. _Por Glimmer, por Marvel_. Logro articular un, débil para mí pero potente para ella, "Creo... creo que empezaré por tu boca". Comienzo a cortarla, siento que mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vengo esperando un poco de venganza? Pierdo la cuenta en los días que pasan.

Pero en menos de un segundo siento que alguien me tira de los pelos hasta soltarme y luego tomarme de los brazos. Por un segundo pensé que era Cato, porque creía que yo tardaba tanto, pero luego veo a alguien más grande que él y sé que es el chico del Distrito 11. Quiere castigarme, hacerlo por Rue. Yo sólo niego sus preguntas, hago lo posible para zafar aunque ¿quién podría ante tal persona?

—¡Cato! —chillo de dolor, de sufrimiento, sabiendo que es mi fin. —¡Cato!

Cato corre hacia mí. Tengo una leve esperanza de poder salvarme, sin embargo es todo lo contrario. Aquí llega mi final, Cato no llega, no debe llegar. Yo estoy perdida, sin salida, no hay escapatoria. Thresh me acerca hacia una roca, yo sólo rezo para mis adentros para que sea rápido y que si no es ahora, no es nunca más. Cato corre, Katniss queda estática en su sitio, la del Distrito 5 escapó, Peeta está escondido, yo destruida. Estos son mis últimos Juegos, _y la suerte no estuvo de mi lado_.

Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, familia... no he podido. No esta vez.

Una menos. Quedan cinco.

* * *

Lo único que escribí igual son los diálogos (más específico: lo que se habla). Lo que pasa y lo que piensa es todo escrito por mí. Sólo esa aclaración.

Me gusta mucho el personaje de Clove, es cerrada y reservada por sí y a los demás y me gusta. Tiene personalidad de la que a veces me siento identificada. Es por eso que la elegí para redactar esta historia.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
